The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to IHSs that process digital video recorder (DVR) conflicts. Conflicts may result when a DVR user attempts to record multiple shows, i.e. programs, at the same time. Increasing the number of tuners in a DVR may reduce such undesired program conflicts. However, program conflicts may still occur.